Apocalypse
by ClockworksMan
Summary: When Clockwork invents a fusion device, things get out of hand fast. Follow their fusion, Apocalypse, as he tries to figure out just what went wrong.
None of the following belongs to me except the Alternate Universe of which these characters exist in and my fusion character, Apocalypse. Danny Phantom and all affiliated characters are copyright of Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. Big Hero 6 and all affiliated characters belong to Stan Lee, Marvel, and Disney. I hope you enjoy.

All was quiet in the apartment above the quaint Lucky Cat Cafe aside from the soft chatter in the living room and the faint sound of dancing music. Dan smirks up at his boyfriend from his position on the couch. "So, what you're saying is if I put that doohickey on my chest, I could fuse and unfuse myself as much as I want? As well as fuse with whoever I want?" He goes the grab the contraption from the elder ghost before him.

Clockwork pulls it out of Dan's reach. "Theoretically, yes."

The smirk on the flame ghost's sea foam green face somehow managed to grow larger. "Why don't we test this theory?" He gets up and puts his hand out to his partner. "Let's fuse!"

The master of time recoils as he shifts to a youthful toddler form. "I don't think that is a very good idea. I haven't worked out all the problems and the outcomes appear to be quite disastrous."

"Pssh! Outcome, shmoutcome! What happened to that sexy sense of rebellion you had during the war?"

Clockwork's plump face turns just as purple as his cloak. Ignoring his embarrassment, he continues his protest. "It's far too dangerous, Daniel!"

Dan fakes a pout and tilts his head. "If you let me test it one time, I'll leave you be for the rest of the work week."

Clockwork sighs and grumbles something under his breath. "Just once!" He's about to hand him the machine before pulling back for a moment. "Be careful." He puts the fusion machine on Dan's chest over top his DP emblem.

"Sooo... How does it work?" Dan questions, a hint of boredom in his voice.

Clockwork turns up the music, but not so much as to wake up the household. "To confirm your desire to fuse, you must be touching your partner for an extended period of time. For example, dancing."

Dan snorts. "And how do you expect to do that, no legs?"

It was Clockwork's turn to smirk. "Like this." He grabs Dan's arms and yanks him into an embrace and forces him into a floating version of the waltz.

Not too long into the dance, there's a huge flash of light. A huge, four-armed, three-eyed, flaming creature emerges from the glow. The creature immediately hits his head on the ceiling and decides it's best to remain in a seated position. "It would appear it worked" A deep, gravelly voice utters.

He manages to crab-walk himself into the bathroom to look into the mirror. He sits back down and takes in his new appearance. "This is freaky. I can accept the eyes, but what's with our arms and height, Clockwork?" He sighs in exasperation. "I told you there were some complications, Daniel."

Just as that sentence ended he hears the door behind him open up. He looks back and meets the eyes of Clockwork's little brother, Hiro, who appeared to be on the brink of passing out. "Wha-What? NO! Wh-who?! Who are you?!"

Dani hears Hiro's panic before the fusion has an opportunity to explain himself. She goes ghost as she runs towards the bathroom and prepares ectoblasts to protect her uncle from whatever it was that he found. She slides into frame and gets into a fighting position. "Identify yourself!"

The fusion stumbles on his words, his two sides arguing. "Guys, it's me! Don't hurt him!" He pauses. "Don't hurt us?"

The pair of young teenagers squint for a moment. As he realizes, Hiro is too shocked to react properly. "T-tadashi?" Dani finishes his thought. "Dan? What the hell happened?"

He walks them through the full story.

I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! I'm uncertain on whether or not I want to continue this or not. Please let me know your opinions in the review section Also, yes, I will eventually be finishing "Who is Clockwork?". Life has just been really crazy lately and hasn't allowed me the time to write something that complex.


End file.
